Breaking the Power Barriers
by Crazy bout writting
Summary: In the quiet town of Station Square, many believe Dr Robotnick has finally settled down and was trying to live a normal life. Many thought wrong as a much stronger Metal Sonic was created to create havoc in Station Square!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Begins

60 feet below sea level, and about 50 km from the large city of Station Square, lies a base of which no one has ever heard of or seen. That is except for Dr. Robotnick. Why was he down there? Haven't he had enough of losing to that rowdy, blue hedgehog. It's like he was perfect. Perhaps that is the reason why Robotnick is out to get him with his latest invention.

Robotnick was putting his last chip into an android named "Metal Sonic 2." The last Metal Sonic died in Sonic's hands (the real blue hedgehog.) just before it was able to defeat him and control the world. M.S.2 however is quite different. This robot looks exactly like Sonic except for its fiery, red eyes. Not only does it look different, but it also has the power of Chaos (The water monster.), Shadow and Sonic put together, making it difficult to be destroyed by Shadow, Sonic or any of their friends. The previous M.S. (Metal Sonic.) looked like something crossbred between Sonic and a metal human.

"Metal Sonic 2!" Robotnick shouted, "Initiate!" The blue figure rose up and stood. "What is your wish master Robotnick?" M.S.2 said this with so much emotion till Robotnick looked around to see if anybody was there. "From now on…" Robotnick spoke, "your name is M-Sonic." "Name accepted," M-Sonic replied. "Now return to shut down mode." "Acknowledge." Robotnick frowned, he needed M-Sonic to reply more human like. The emotion was there, but the choices of words were so robotic. Robotnick sighed, sat down and began to work on another chip to add to the androids massive collection.

Looking at Robotnick, you'll see he was a very large, egg shaped kind of man. (That's why Sonic and his friends call him Eggman.) He is about 6 feet and has a large, taught mustache popping out like knives from the sides of his the area below his nose. He always wears a suit that consists of a red jacket and long boots. Will he ever change his clothes? Clothing was never in Robotnick's top ten list and therefore will never change. Actually, his top ten list would look something like this.

1:Get rid of Sonic.

2:Get rid of Shadow.

3:Get rid of the rest of his friends.

4:Control the world.

5:Get rich.

6:Get a nice girlfriend.

7:Creat a robot that will do everything for him.

8:Get kids.

9:Give kids lots of money.

10:Stop time so I can never die.

As you can see, clothes are never even in his top ten list. Needless to say, his clothes may never change.

90 feet higher (to get above sea level and onto nearby ground.), and about 50km Northeast, a twin-tailed fox sat in his workshop, which is located on the outskirts of Station Square. The fox's name is Miles "Tails" Prower. Beside him was a shiny, platinum plane of which he was creating. He couldn't help building a new plane since it was his greatest attribute. This time the reason he was creating a new plane was not because the previous one was too old, or did it blow up. The Tornado 2 (his previous plane) barely has a scratch on it. This time, Tales was building a new plane because he was bored. _I whish Sonic hasn't taken off like that_, Tails thought. _Right after the dilemma with Metal Sonic's Revenge _(See Sonic Heroes the game.) _he just took off without a trace. _Tails kept on working. He was supposed to be Sonic's best friend. Ever since Tails was 6, Sonic had been like a brother to him. Found on the street, Tails was very eager to be friends with Sonic. Now he (Sonic) took off without a trace or hint. Maybe it was because he was exhausted from doing so many world saving heroics.

_Well it's time to test the Tornado 3, _the yellow fox thought. With a touch of a button on his desk, a runway appeared outside his house/workshop waiting for a plane to take off or land. Very soon, Tails was in the skies.

Far over the ocean, up in the clouds floats an island. This island is named "Angel Island". On this Island is the Master Emerald. This particular Emerald has many powers and unknown capabilities that maybe no one in the last 20,000 years have ever seen.

Originally, the seven chaos emeralds should be on that island, but they were lost. They have been lost for the a year. Barely anyone has seen them. If a person found one of them, they usually sold it. The person they sold it too, would sell it to another person. This creates a long paper chase for anyone who attempts to find the many-times-sold chaos emerald.

Beside the Master Emerald is a red figure sleeping. This figure is an Echidna named Knuckles. He was named for his eagerness to fight. That was also the reason why he was put in front of the Master Emerald to guard it. Day and night he stays there to guard it only leaving his post when he needs food, which is provided on the island. Knuckles have always thought Sonic as his arch-rival. Perhaps its because Sonic is a drifter and goes where ever the wind goes while Knuckles must stay in one place. Some would feel sorry for Knuckles, but the only thing he would always accept is peace. Right now, Sonic is not there to bug him.

Back in Station Square, in the suburbs lives a young, pink hedgehog. Her name is Amy. Amy doesn't usually put up a big fight in any battles. But if you call her ugly, fat or stupid, you better hope her Piko Piko Hammer is temporarily broken. If it isn't it would be placed right on your head, leaving a bruise. Amy sees herself as Sonic's girlfriend. Even though Sonic doesn't care for her to that extent, she usually expects him to. So far, according to her, she still doesn't know if Sonic doesn't care about her. Many would say yes he cares about her on the account of the many times he saved her. Too bad she can't save the world because that would really catch Sonic's eye. _I must find a way to get Sonic to like me, _she thought. _I still don't know if he hates me or like me at all. I wish there was a way for him recognize me as his girlfriend. (Amy's thoughts.)_

Towards the west, about 1300km away, and facing North, a blue flash would have passed your way going about the speed of sound. The blue flash is actually a blue hedgehog running at his current top speed. His Sonic the Hedgehog. Beside him was a black hedgehog named Shadow. Although both of these hedgehogs love running, they still have some differences. Shadow is more of a thoughtful person, while Sonic loves talking to others. These two were racing. At first Sonic was traveling around the world. But soon, he met up with Shadow. Both dying to be the fastest, a race was arranged. This race started in the middle of a grass land nearly 4000km away from Station Square. There were many sponsors sponsoring this race. That included some celebrities who happen to be in Station Square that weekend. In about 1 hour, both contestants crossed the finish line with a 0.00016 second difference. Shadow was the hedgehog that had the upper hand of that close difference. As an award, he gets another medal. Now he was tied with Sonic for 3 medals.

While he was taking pictures, out of nowhere comes a person or a thing, which lands, between Shadow and the cameraman. The "unidentified object" sent a right uppercut straight to the cameraman's jaw and flipped-kicked Shadow upward and then spin-kicked him. Sending both of them flying in opposite directions. Sonic quickly tried to jump-kick the object, but the object quickly turned sideways towards him causing sonic to miss. As soon as Sonic passed, the object elbowed Sonic's head causing him to be sent in the air away from Shadow and the cameraman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble Starts

"What was that for?" Shadow shouted as he got up. "Nothing." The object replied, "Just decided to drop in and let you know something that's all." "Seriously Sonic, I'm in no mood to play!" "Umm…Shadow?" Sonic called from the floor. "I don't have red eyes, then obviously I'm the real Sonic." "OK? Then who are you?" Shadow asked pointing at the other Sonic." "My name is M-Sonic," the android said. "I was sent here by Dr. Robotnick to do things of which most of it I will not say." "You sound like a human," Sonic inquired. "But your name is M-Sonic. So I'm guessing M stands for Metal. Eggman just keeps on getting better at this." "He does, I can trick anyone here that I'm the real Sonic." M-Sonic replied. "Enough talking." Shadow called.

Shadow dived towards M-Sonic. M-Sonic however, jumped upwards so Shadow would land under him. Just as M-Sonic landed; Shadow flew his legs towards M-Sonic forcing him to do a handstand. M-Sonic was immediately launched about 10 meters away from where Shadow was lying. Although he was flown through the air at high speed, M-Sonic still landed on his feet.

Hearing a quiet hum, Sonic looked up into the sky. Flying at about 1,000ft was Tails new prototype. "Yo, Tails!" Sonic screamed. Tails looked down to see who had just called his name. "Sonic!" Tails joyfully called. Very soon Tails was on the ground. "Who's this other Sonic?" Tails asked. "Don't listen to him," Sonic replied. "Remember that I have green eyes not red. Can you do something to harm him?" "Guns nor missile can hurt me at all." M-Sonic said coolly. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Quickly Tails fired a radar-homing missile. M-Sonic leaped backwards into the air, dodging the missile. "All right, try this one for size!" Tails launched four missiles one right after another. M-Sonic back flipped again and landed on his feet just as the missile exploded in front of him. The second missile which was fired headed towards M-Sonic at full speed. M-Sonic caught the missile and threw it at Tails' plane. The entire was instantly ignited and soon exploded. Tails flew away from the plane at high speed. The explosions also exploded the next tow missiles which were heading for M-Sonic.

"I don't get it!" Sonic shouted. Everything that Eggman builds must have a weak spot." "Well anyways," M-Sonic began. "You should be protecting the Chaos Emeralds from harm so that they wouldn't go into the wrong hands." "There gone now!" Sonic said. "Well!" M-Sonic showed the two hedgehogs (Tails landed somewhere else.) a bright green chaos emerald. "I guess you won't be needing this," M-Sonic said. Immediately, Sonic ran up to M-Sonic and punched him. M-Sonic shifted his head to avoid the blow and he kicked Sonic straight in the face. Sonic, showing a bit of his own reflexes caught the foot and lifted it and M-Sonic into the air. Just before M-Sonic landed, Sonic spin kicked him away. Losing his grip on the precious emerald, M-Sonic flew away leaving the green emerald behind. Soon he was up and running to the emerald. Shadow however, _sprinted_ to the emerald and… "Chaos control!" Shadow suddenly shouted. Shadow, in a split second appeared on the roof of a nearby house. M-Sonic looked around for Shadow wondering what happened to him. Sonic seeing his chance, leaped at M-Sonic and jumped kicked him away from Shadow. Right after he jumped onto the nearby roof Shadow was standing on. "Chaos Control!" They both choired. In a split second, they were gone leaving M-Sonic on the ground surrounded by running and recording news cameras.

At home near the shore of Station Square, Sonic studied the chaos emerald. "Its real alright!" Sonic finally shouted after about 10 minutes of studying. "Not a mistake anywhere!" "Well what do think it was?" Shadow said as he came out of the kitchen with a plate of a hot dog in his hand. "M-Sonic wouldn't be very happy if he stole a fake chaos emerald." Shadow picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. "Two Chaos Emeralds were stolen today!" The anchor on site said, "Both from the World Safe Keeper here in Station Square. Witnesses said that the perpetrator was Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow the Hedgehog. Others say that it may look like Sonic the Hedgehog or his look-alike, but it may be something built by Dr. Ivo Robotnick. Heavily armed Military and Militia are looking for Sonic and Shadow for questioning and to see if they have taken the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow picked up the remote once more and turned off the T.V. "Once again," Shadow sighed, and spoke. "We are under a game of tag. Where should we go?" Suddenly, the front door blew open and Knuckles, Tales and Amy showed. (Cream was on a vacation with her mother.) "I heard about it on satellite T.V." Knuckles spoke. "Why would you do that again?" Amy screamed, "Last time this happened you were nearly caught!" "Relax you guys!" Shadow shouted back, "They are not going to catch us! We need a place to hide for the time being." "We can build an underground base," Tales said. "Not enough time." Sonic said, "We are being searched for right now." The group was silent for a while.

Suddenly, the green chaos emerald began to shine very bright. Everyone knew what that meant. "There is a chaos emerald nearby!" Tales shouted, "It can be either the police or the real person who stole the second Chaos Emerald. Sonic only has one in his hand." That was when the window behind Sonic exploded and men in green suits dropped down from the helicopters hovering above. "Put your hands in the air!" The man in the middle shouted. He had so many badges on him that he'll set off a metal detector 2 miles away. Sonic put his hand in the air with the Chaos Emerald. He had only one destination that he could go to. He quickly yanked everyone close to him and… "Chaos Control!" Everyone disappeared except for the militiamen whose faces had bewildered looks and a hotdog without a bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic and his friends suddenly appeared in a room with a huge glass, which showed earth. "I remember this place!" Amy said. "You should," Shadow replied. "We were all here about 2 years ago." "It's the space colony ARK!" Sonic finally said, "This is the only place Military can't go without a Space Shuttle. Discovery was just launched. There isn't enough fuel in it to transport astronauts to here. Suddenly everyone was quiet. They all knew what had happened two years ago, when Sonic was 13 years old. Everyone was amazingly close to dying, and that included everyone on earth.

Sonic walked to the small plasma TV, just as he was turning it on, he noticed something that read "First of its Kind." _Wow, people in space are pretty rich, _he thought. He turned on the T.V. and flipped it to the same news channel he and Shadow was watching before their friends arrived. "It looks like we have a pretty good satellite up here," Sonic said. "I think we can get every channel."

"We have breaking news tonight on the 'Chaos Emerald Crisis,'" the news anchor began. "Military and militia generals have reported seeing Sonic, Shadow and his friends disappear at their house. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Sonic or someone from his group has accidentally left the Chaos Emerald. The military and the…" The news anchor went on. Everyone pretty much went white. "Without the Chaos Emerald how are we going to get back!" Amy screamed. "Sonic, you forgot that one Chaos Emerald cannot transport 5 people." Tails spoke, "Its own energy will send it out of the Chaos Control sphere." Everyone again went quiet.

"Some more breaking news tonight!" The news anchor shouted as if she was excited. This brought some '_your weird' _looks from her co-anchor. "Residence reported seeing Sonic after the time he supposedly left. This can only mean one thing; there are two 'Sonics' inside Station Square. Unfortunately, this 'Sonic' broke into the top-secret military base, under Station Square, and stole its 2 Chaos Emeralds. Then another report came in and said he tracked down the militia and military, which was at Sonic's house, and stole the sole remaining Chaos Emerald that was owned by military. Obviously, he is going for all seven Chaos Emeralds. Luckily, the other four is not in a secretive place, but in a few lucky pedestrian's hands. Needless to say, the other Chaos Emeralds would be very hard to find."

"Shoot!" Sonic shouted, "How will we ever beat him." "I think the first thing we got to worry about," Tails said. "Is how will we ever get to earth to beat him." "Two years ago," Sonic began. "I used Chaos Control with a fake emerald. If we find that fake emerald, Shadow and I can go down and look for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. So lets get to work!" Everyone ran off looking for the lonely, fake Chaos Emerald, which is, unfortunately, shattered on the floor of earth. Shadow threw the emerald off the ark to prevent Sonic from teleporting all over the ark while they were fighting.

Down on earth, M-Sonic was zooming around while holding 3 precious Chaos Emeralds. He was searching in downtown Station Square for any other Chaos Emeralds. _The Chaos Emeralds starts to light up bright when they are near another Chaos Emerald, _M-Sonic thought, _I just need to hurry up and go around town till they light up._

M-Sonic ran once more around a block and then jumped onto a nearby roof to come to a complete stop. _You know what, I'll just bring these to Dr. Robotnick and rest for the night. Let me see if I can use another way to get there! Chaos Control!_ M-Sonic suddenly disappeared and reappeared in Eggman's hidden base. (As you can see, M-Sonic said 'Chaos Control' in his mind. Sonic or Shadow doesn't know about this.)

M-Sonic walked towards Eggman. "I found 3 Chaos Emeralds!" He shouted. "Good, but there is still one thing," Eggman replied. "We still need the other four so you can turn into your super form and be able to utterly destroy Sonic! Once this is done, I'll would be able to rule Station Square and possibly the world." He chuckled. "Well I will just leave the beautiful gems right here," M-Sonic said. "So I can continue on my quest." "No don't do that!" Eggman shouted. "You can use the Chaos Emerald's energy for your own energy. Then you can easily find where the other Chaos Emeralds are! Or you can beat up Sonic as much as you like. But trust me, you can only beat him in super form. Your older brother (Metal Sonic 1) had a whole lot more power than you have right now, and Sonic still was able to beat him. But only with the Chaos Emerald's power."

Tails walked through the long hallway down to the research lab. _I wonder what happened to that fake emerald! _Tails thought, _I gave it to Sonic, and he ended up using it to save his own life. _Tails continued to walk across the bridge towards the research lab. Looking through the window, he saw some sort of space ship, or space taxi, or something. _Oh my gosh! What is that? We can probably use that to get back down to earth. _Quickly, he pressed a button on his watch that he found in the research lab. It was designed to communicate with other people. Seeing no harm, he gave one to everyone. "Tails to Sonic and others." He spoke to the microphone. "I found something that might carry us back to Earth. Meet me in the research lab!" "O.K!" Everyone said.

Soon, everyone was at the research lab. Before they came, he studied the spacecraft. "Through that air-lock door," Tails said while pointing to the nearly invisible door. "Are pods that might still be working." Tails walked to the screen that they were watching earlier. Below the screen was a keyboard. Tails pressed a few buttons and keys. On the screen showed transport entitled _Mid-Space Cab._ "This 'Cab' can carry us to the ISS. Space Shuttle Discovery is docked at the ISS right now. The crew is doing an add-on job on the ISS. They are trying to fit a new radar onto it. Therefore, the old radar is disengaged. ISS is about half the world behind us. It would take us about 20 minutes to get around the world to it. If the ISS wasn't orbiting earth, it would have taken 10 minutes, but unfortunately, we will have to chase the ISS down." "Good plan Tails!" Shadow spoke. "Lets do it!" Amy shouted. "Be very careful. Humans make spacecrafts with dozens of buttons on the walls. Be careful not to touch any." Tails quickly walked towards the door and pressed a few buttons. The door, opened, and everyone go onto the cab. Soon, they undocked and were in front of the ARK. "Ill be back ARK." Shadow whispered in a melancholy tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The "Space Cab" approached the giant ISS. Clearly, the Space Shuttle Discovery was docked onto the large facility as well. "I would rather not dock near the Space Shuttle," Tails said. "Others in the Space Shuttle Discovery may be able to see us dock. I think there should be 2 other docking outlets on the other side." "Whatever you say!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles, Amy and Shadow just stared out the window. The Space Cab carefully glided around the ISS and the Space Shuttle. Tails carefully directed the Space Cab to go below the ISS where there are no windows.

Soon, the Space Cab was approaching the docking bridge. The Space Cab was just a meter from it when… "Stop!" Sonic screamed. Tails hit a button, which stopped the Space Cab from going any closer to the ISS. "I know the radar is disengaged, but wouldn't the main computer in the ISS detect the docking. The door is closed, and it only opens when a confirmed human spacecraft is detected and confirmed by a human. If we dock right away, they will demand that we identify ourselves before they open the airlock door. If they know it is us, they will try to arrest us!" "Exactly!" Shadow spoke up, "They will try to arrest us. We can knock them out easily." "We are still trying to maintain stealth, Shadow." Sonic replied. "I never thought of that!" Tails exclaimed. "I forgot that the ISS was built in such a careful way. The space colony Mir didn't have such secret detectors. I know how to disengage the door problem though. Three of us have to go outside. One can disengage the door, while the other two can watch out for humans. Shadow, you go out to the dock. Bring this sheet of metal." Tails picked up an old, rusted sheet of iron, which he found beside the chair he was sitting, and pushed it into Shadow's hand. "Sonic and Knuckles should go outside and watch out for him. I found some full air tanks in the back. Use them for oxygen." Tails pointed to the rusty tanks. "Shadow, use your spin-ball attack to break a hole in the door. As soon as you get inside, put the sheet of metal flat across the breakage so no air will escape the ISS. As soon as you get inside, there should be a plate. Break it. Inside should be a few buttons and switches. Make sure you put the switch lever for auto detect off, but turn on the auto open. Got it?" "O.K!" Shadow replied. "Make sure you don't let me down." Shadow pointed to Sonic and Knuckles.

All three knew already how to come out of the Space Cab. They went to the back. At the back, they pressed a button. A seal slid up and blocked them from the front of the Space Cab. The door to space slid open. Being very careful, they climbed to the top and made there way to the ISS. Sonic positioned himself close to one window; Knuckles positioned himself at another window, frowned and looked. Shadow stopped at the wide seal. He got ready for his attack and soon, sparks flew away as he carved a hole through seal. As soon as he got inside, he threw the sheet of metal to the breakage. Nothing was sucked out. Immediately, he looked to his right. After one punch to it, the thin covering was off and he got set to turn off the detectors. Beside a lever was a label saying, "auto detector." Shadow quickly turned it to off position. Beside that lever was another lever labeled, "auto open." Shadow quickly turned it to on position. Shadow ran to the window where Sonic was staying and mouthed "ready!" Sonic in turn put a thumbs up to Tails. Tails turned on a few engines and slowly approached the dock. The seal opened and soon, everyone was out.

Unfortunately, that was when the alarm sounded. "Dock three breeched! Dock three breeched!" The alarm was so annoying to everyone. It was so loud till everyone had to put his or her hands over his or her ears. "Well, well, well!" A voice ahead of them said. None of them knew who it was. The alarm finally quieted down. "Sonic and his friends decided to stop by," he (the human) said. "Yes, and we need to hurry up and get going!" Sonic taunted. "We may need to borrow Discovery (the Space Shuttle), so it would be very easy if you just give us a clear, unobstructed pathway to the Discovery so we can get home!" "It would be much better if you had a Chaos Emerald." The human replied, "Too bad you're not getting anything from anyone!" "Hold on a second!" Shadow shouted, "You can't be telling me that you have a Chaos Emerald, and you would fight us over it!" Clearly, everyone was shocked. They were amazed on how quickly and easily Shadow can read what the person is thinking with such a small amount of information…Or was he just making it seems that way. "How did..!" The human stuttered, "You are..!" "There you go." Shadow said coolly, "You just gave yourself entirely away." Everyone sighed. He was just taunting the human's mind. "Well you are definitely not getting mine!" The human screamed.

He tried to punch Shadow. Shadow quickly caught the blow, raced behind the human, forcing him to curl his arm (human), and shoved his (human) arm upwards. The human let out a shriek! "First of all," Sonic began. "Don't ever try to punch one of us again! We have enough presence of time and mind to counter. Second, what is your name?" "My name is Anthony! Now let me go!" "Not so fast!" Shadow shouted, "You will be staying right here." Shadow took a tether, and tied up the man onto the nearby pole. Anthony tried to get out, but he was tied far too tightly for normal humans to actually break the tether.

Team Hedgehog and their friends raced to Dock 1, where Discovery was stationed. They ran into the Space Shuttle. As soon as he got inside, Sonic shouted, "No time for arguing or fighting, calmly leave the Shuttle. We will pick you up later!" Other people started to stand up and make there way to the front. They knew they had no chance against four pro fighters and one amateur (Amy).

In less than five minutes, all the humans where outside and Discovery was undocked. Tails did all the necessary preparations to get ready for re-entry. Heat shields were ready and no problems occurred. Discovery soon plunged into the Earth's atmosphere. At first, red consumed the Discovery. Normally, humans would be in the "red zone" for ten minutes. But Tails is a pro pilot. He knew how to get out of the "red zone" fast. He increased the incline of the Discover, which decreased the speed. Soon he was gliding the rest of the way down.

M-Sonic polished off the last policeman with a low round-a-house kick. The police flipped like a cartwheel and soon landed with a thud. "Don't try to fight me next time!" M-Sonic said. "I don't like breaking your jaw." After saying this, he raced ahead. He was still sighting for another Chaos Emerald, or Sonic. He really wanted revenge for stealing his precious green Chaos Emerald in the first place. M-Sonic monitored the news, and ran around Station Square to find either Sonic or other Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, he kept on running into policemen.

_Where are Sonic and his friends? _M-Sonic thought, _what next am I going to run into! Some sort of huge machine, or Sonic himself. _It seems like fate heard what he said because a large machine, with two legs landed right in front of him. M-Sonic skidded to a halt. On the front, just below the cockpit was a laser gun. On one side was label, which said G.U.N., and on the other side of the cockpit was a label, which said "Big Walker." Clearly, it's the same machine Sonic fought with at the beginning of his struggles two years ago…Or was it?

"Put your hands in the air!" The person from inside said, "And don't try to make any resistance Sonic! This isn't the same machine you destroyed before!" "Hahaha!" M-Sonic sounded off into a laugh. _You can't be joking! _He thought to himself. _Do I look like I'm weak to you!_ "Just save yourself some time from boring me!" M-Sonic called out. "It would be a mistake to annoy me!" "Oh Yah!" The man inside replied.

The Big Walker fired a laser. It was way too fast for M-Sonic to even _half-_think a reflex. M-Sonic was cleared away about ten feet. Unfortunately for him, the "Big Walker" was walking towards him. _You can use the Chaos Emerald's power for your own power! _Yes he remembered what Eggman has said. _Why not give it a try! _M-Sonic thought to himself.

M-Sonic threw one of the Chaos Emeralds into the air and screamed "Empower!" The Chaos Emerald floated into air and slowly descended. It went around M-Sonic and slowly spun faster. A force field appeared around M-Sonic, indicating he had power. The Chaos Emerald then disappeared. "Are you sure you want to face me?" M-Sonic asked. "Even though you have one Chaos Emerald's energy," the man inside Big Walker replied. "I can still turn you into pieces!"

Big Walker fired another laser. M-Sonic caught the laser in one of his hand. In the other hand, he created a sort of fireball. He put them together and threw it at Big Walker. Big Walker's laser cannon soon was disengaged. M-Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Big Walker looked around to look for M-Sonic. M-Sonic however was hovering behind Big Walker. He grabbed onto one of Big Walker's legs, and pulled it back, which made Big Walker fall. Then he lifted Big Walker up, and kept on flying higher and higher. A fighter jet, which was just monitoring the fight from above, flew past. Seeing his/her friend in trouble, he/she fired a missile towards M-Sonic. M-Sonic did the most usual thing. He threw Big Walker into the missiles path. Big Walker ignited with flames. He fell, and hit the ground with a deafening crash. Unfortunately, a piece of debris flew up and hit the jet, which fell and exploded also.

M-Sonic chuckled to himself. The battle was over in less than a minute. _ And I can't believe he threatened me! _M-Sonic thought. He soon teleported away.

The hedgehogs and their friends were just above Station Square. They all could see quite clearly that everyone who heard the Space Craft had looked up. "It looks like we are going to have to land at either an Airport or on the street." Tails suddenly said. "I don't think the airport is a good idea." Shadow spoke. "It would be too crowdy, and there has to be police there." _What did we forget! _Sonic thought. _We went to the ISS and we came here. How come I feel we forgot something! O my gosh! That man in space had a Chaos Emerald. How did we manage to forget that! _"Guess what guys!" Sonic shouted. "The man we met on the ISS had a Chaos Emerald and we forgot it." Before anyone could scream, shout or moan, Shadow said, "No we didn't. I have the beautiful yellow Chaos Emerald right here!" Everyone was puzzled. They all know that they didn't see Shadow pick up the Chaos Emerald while on the ISS. "Anyways," Tails said. "Let's land here!"

M-Sonic teleported to a large street. _The military should know where the other four Chaos Emeralds are. I'm going down to force them into telling me where the other Chaos Emeralds are. _Just before he could teleport further, he noticed, in the blackness of the sky, that there was a Space Shuttle preparing to land on the same street he was on. The Space Shuttle landed, and the airlock door opened. A blue and black hedgehog stepped out, along with a red echidna, a yellow two tailed fox and a pink hedgehog. "Well! Well! Well!" M-Sonic shouted. "If it isn't Sonic, Shadow and the others!" "You got that right!" Sonic shouted back. "And we are hear to pick up the other three Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said in a Mafia like tone. "And possibly destroy you!" "I wouldn't be too sure!" M-Sonic replied. "Destroy me! Maybe by a nuclear bomb or something but not by Sonic, Shadow or his friends. You might want to stay away from me. I'm armed and dangerous!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" Knuckles shouted, "You might just loose your footing and fall from a cliff or building or something." "Are you so sure about that?" M-Sonic asked. In the meantime, Sonic and Shadow got ready for battle. The sole one Chaos Emerald that they had was needed to power them so they can get the others. The one Chaos Emerald did its powering motion and soon there was a force field around both Sonic and Shadow. "Oh so you got a Chaos Emerald also!" M-Sonic called. "Can't talk," Shadow said. "I'm to busy fighting!"

Shadow launched himself at M-Sonic. He immediately tried punch M-Sonic. Unfortunately, M-Sonic long ago saw it coming. He caught Shadow and kneed him into the air. _It's impossible to fight M-Sonic while using one Emerald. _Sonic thought. "Sonic!" Knuckles shouted from behind M-Sonic. _How did he get behind M-Sonic without M-Sonic knowing! _"Use these!" Knuckles threw the two remaining Chaos Emeralds that weren't being used by M-Sonic. "No!" M-Sonic screamed. Sonic caught the two Emeralds. Shadow finally got up from the ground. Seeing him, Sonic passed him one of the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds shone brightly ( Their colors were green and purple. The silver one was absorbed by M-Sonic and the yellow one was absorbed by Shadow and Sonic.) Soon, brighter force field surrounded Sonic and Shadow.

"It's show time!" Sonic whispered. Shadow launched himself at M-Sonic again. He suspected that M-Sonic would try the same counter attack. M-Sonic caught Shadow's fist again. But Shadow quickly kneed him in the stomach. _That's for hitting me!_ M-Sonic was launched into the air. Sonic flew up (he was able to fly because he has the energy of Chaos Emeralds.) and accompanied him with a few jabs and kicks. Sonic finally kicked him back to the floor. M-Sonic was in a sort of knocked out state. (Remember he was a robot.) The silver Chaos Emerald appeared beside M-Sonic. Shadow quickly ran to it and snatched the fourth Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Shadow bolted away, Knuckles Amy and Tails went back into the Space Shuttle to land at Tails' workshop. (FYI Tails' workshop has a runway.)

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow was running at high speed, the silver Chaos Emerald began to glow bright. Sonic and Shadow instantly stopped and looked to their left. A policeman was talking to a man who was holding a blue Chaos Emerald that was also glowing bright. Shadow and Sonic continued to watch. The police eventually pulled out a gun and held it at the man. Immediately Sonic and Shadow intervened. Sonic jumped and scissor kicked the blue Chaos Emerald out of the man's hand while Shadow kicked the gun out of the policeman's hand. They Sonic easily caught the dark blue Chaos Emerald, and Shadow caught the gun and put it back into the policeman's belt. Immediately, Sonic and Shadow ran away at amazing high speed.

Back at Tails' workshop, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy and Knuckles all sat in the living room. _What can I do to make Sonic love me! _Amy thought hopelessly. She was getting more and more impatient about Sonic, her crush. All she needed was the 4 word question, or the 6 word question. (_Will you marry me? _And _Will you go out with me?_) "Five Emeralds are ours!" Sonic declared. "There are only 2 more Emeralds left to find!" Tails shouted. "I wonder where they are?" Knuckles wondered. "Maybe the government still has them." "Nope." Amy replied. "When we were on the ARK, the news said that M-Sonic stole the sole remaining Chaos Emerald." "Well then where are they!" Shadow shouted. Clearly, he was getting very inpatient, nobody could blame him. "We need to get them before Eggman does!" "Well, we can't go running all over the city." Sonic said. "The last two Chaos Emeralds could be locked up in a safe or buried, or underwater. Hold on a second! I was wondering if the Chaos Emeralds could be on the ARK." "That's not possible!" Tails replied. "It was confirmed that the Emeralds all fell back to Earth. In that case, it could be anywhere on the Earth." "The Chaos Emeralds are attracted to the Master Emerald." Knuckles spoke. "That's why the Emeralds all must have fallen back to Station Square." "Well, maybe the Emeralds can be tracked down by other Chaos Emeralds. You need to remember that Emeralds glow brighter as they get closer. Tails maybe you can put something inside your new plane, Tornado 3. Oh yah, by the way, maybe you should change your plane's name." "I already thought of one," Tails replied. "It's called _Storming. _And I know how I can make a tracking device. Knuckles, you need to find codes for the Master Emeralds energy. You can probably put a Chaos Emerald near it. Each energy has a unique code in it. A Chaos Emerald may be able to detect it. Sonic you need to make sure that each Chaos Emerald has the same energy code. I noticed that when a Chaos Emerald is near another, it portrays its energy code in faint writing that only can be seen under a microscope. I noticed it when I was studying it last year. Let's get to work. Oh yah, by the way, Shadow and Amy, you need to make sure that no one seen us. Keep a look out!"

Down at Eggman's base, M-Sonic walked into the laboratory room, where Eggman was working. "I have bad news!" M-Sonic began. "I lost all the Chaos Emeralds I had." "Please tell me you're lying!" Eggman screamed. He had all right to be angry. "No I'm not." M-Sonic replied, "They took the other two Emeralds and used their energy to beat me. We still have to find the red, blue and the light blue." (Yes! There are two blues.) "Don't worry about it much." Eggman said, "I have something that can help you find them and even help you destroy Sonic. Just look at what I'm creating."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails inserted the last component into the _Storming. _The plane looked as if it can tear the entire world's Air Force Navy easily. Tails completed the new update to the HUD (Heads up display.) and the Chaos Emerald tracker was tested and in perfect working order. Soon, Sonic, Shadow and Tails (Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald and Amy just have nothing to do.) where searching for the last two Chaos Emeralds. "I hope that the Chaos Emerald tracker works perfectly." Shadow said. He really didn't need any other obstacles. "_The Storming,_" Tails began. "Shows that there is another Emerald just about 60 km away." "Well let's track it down." Sonic said excitedly.

Tails directed the plane to an old warehouse. "Its over here." He said. Sonic and Shadow pressed the ejection button. (The canopy opened and closed to let them both out but it needed to close so Tails would still be able to fly the plane.) Sonic and Shadow landed just outside the warehouse. They looked at each other, and then they looked at the warehouse. Sonic opened his comm.-watch. "Sonic to the _Storming._" Sonic said. "Do you read me?" "Yes, what happened?" Tails asked. "Are you sure that the Emerald is here?" "Yes, it even has its target locked on to that building still." "Well FYI," Shadow said. "This is a hideout for mafias. I don't think I really want to go in there." "Well it's either that, or you go in." Tails said. Shadow was taken back. _How dare he order me to do things!_ He thought. "O.K." Shadow finally said. Then the comm.-watch turned off.

Sonic and Shadow jumped onto a nearby window, and lifted up slightly then slid inside onto a bridge above the floor without making a sound, or alerting the mafias on the floor. They listened closely. "Just three seconds ago, the red Chaos Emerald was right in front of me." One said. "I saw Sonic get it." _What is going on? _Sonic thought. _M-Sonic was already here. I'm going to destroy that android as soon as I get the chance. _"It looks like M-Sonic was already here." Shadow whispered. "I'm going back outside, and I'm going to contact Tails." Sonic said. Unfortunately, just as he was heading back to the window, he tripped and fell. Sonic remained calm. He was trained to not panic when these sorts of things happened. Sonic caught a drainpipe and slid himself to a stop on the ground. Unfortunately, that created far too much sound for the mafias to _not _notice.

The mafias turned to Sonic who didn't have a Chaos Emerald. Then they looked up and saw Shadow, who also didn't have a Chaos Emerald. "There he is!" One shouted. "Lets get him!" Another screamed. That was when the open fired on Sonic and Shadow. Sonic leaped up and rebounded off the wall (he can't fly without the Chaos Emeralds energy.) and twirled in the air to dodge bullets. He smashed his foot against one mafia, which knocked him out instantly. Shadow jumped onto a mafias shoulder, and curled his foot under his (mafia) chin. Before the mafia can even use his gun, Shadow back flipped, while his foot was still anchored. This sent the man flying through the air. Sonic in the meantime, polished off a man, who was desperately trying to shoot Sonic. Sonic and Shadow had extremely fast reflexes. Sonic finally kicked the man's ankle, which sent the man into a cartwheel that was spinning in the air. In perfect timing, Sonic kicked his ankle again, which sent the man flipping even faster. The man finally landed with a thud. Shadow did an uppercut at another man, which sent him out of commission. All around them were bullet holes, and unconscious bodies. Sonic found a nearby phone, dialed 911 and they left. (The police can track the call.)

Sonic and Shadow were soon outside. "That was a close one!" Sonic shouted. "At least we solved the mafia case." Shadow said. Sonic initiated his comm.-watch. "Sonic to Tails." He said. "Do you copy?" "What happened now?" Tails replied. "You should install something that keeps the Emerald on lock, not the building." "Oh yah, I just installed that. But how did you know we needed that?" "M-Sonic got there and stole the Emerald before us." Shadow said. "Ok" Tails replied. "The next Emerald is somewhere inside the Much Music office." "Much Music?" Sonic said. "Why would they have the Emerald?" "Maybe they needed a better signal strength for their new radio station. And by the way, your comm.-watches can track down the Chaos Emerald from the database in my workshop. I have built a Chaos Emerald tracker at my workshop. It has a Chaos Emerald inside it. You should be able to find it easily." "Ok, I'm heading for there right now!" Shadow said. Sonic turned off his comm.-watch. He and Shadow took off for the Much Music building downtown.

Sonic and Shadow reached the office building in a short time. They both knew that they couldn't walk through the front door, so they ran up the building to the top. (If they get fast enough, they can do this.) "Ready for stealth?" Sonic asked. "I am the shadow (noticed _shadow _is in lower case, which means shadow not the name Shadow.) that was." Shadow replied. They both went down a vent. When they reached inside the building, they dropped down to the floor (on the top floor) and sneaked around the hallway. Fortunately, no one was inside the hallway. They needed to find the electrician room. According to the comm.-watch, the Chaos Emerald was just around the corner. "I'll go in and get it!" Shadow whispered. Shadow cracked the door open. A man inside stared at it. Shadow heard the man get to his feet. _I need to get in there fast to steal the Emerald without anyone knowing. I can initiate Chaos Control if I'm near the Emerald. I wonder if I can say without saying it out loud. Chaos Control! _Time stopped around Shadow. Shadow opened the door, took the Emerald from its energy slot and came back out. Then he allowed time to continue. "How did you get inside and out so fast?" Sonic whispered. "No time to talk." Shadow whispered. "We need to get out of here." Sonic and Shadow returned to the roof, in a matter of…well they used Chaos Control to stop time. "I said Chaos Control in my head." Shadow said when they were outside. "I wonder if M-Sonic knows about this?" Sonic replied.

"Of course we do!" A voice behind them shouted. Sonic and Shadow whirled around. There, standing in front of them was M-Sonic except he had _GREEN EYES! _Sonic thought. What's worse is that beside M-Sonic was a replica of…_How dare he copy me! _Shadow thought. (In case you don't know it was M-Shadow that Eggman made.) "Hey guys!" M-Sonic said. "Meet my new friend, M-Shadow." "Now that me and M-Sonic look _exactly _the same as you guys," M-Shadow said. "Your friends can't help you!" "Now we'll kindly take the Emerald that you have." M-Sonic said. Shadow was just about to do Chaos Blast. Chaos Blast is the most destructive thing you can possibly do with a Chaos Emerald. It will blow anybody around him away (this included Sonic) and it can possibly destroy the supports of buildings (if he did it at ground level.). He knew he couldn't use this. There will be too many casualties. "There is no way your doing that." Shadow desperately tried to sound calm, but Eggman had simply gone too far. "Well in that case." M-Shadow said, "we'll take it from you by force!"

M-Shadow ran to Shadow and jump-kicked him. Shadow was sent away to the other side of the building, and the Emerald landed on the floor. M-Sonic took it…but he didn't do Chaos Control. _That's odd! _Sonic thought. M-Sonic did an uppercut at Sonic, which sent him spiraling into the air. M-Sonic passed the Emerald to M-Shadow, who absorbed the energy. Two fireballs were sent from his hand, one landed on Sonic, the other on Shadow. This sent them both flying the opposite direction of building's edge. This made both Sonic and Shadow unconsciencous. M-Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport all four of them away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic finally came to his senses. The blackness and the dreams were gone. He looked around. Shadow still hasn't come back. _Where am I? _He thought. His answer soon came to him when he saw a large man in a red jacket and black pants. _Eggman! Now I know where I am. So this is where Eggman was hiding. What reason did M-Sonic and M-Shadow bring me here for? _He was hung up by chains from the roof. So was Shadow.M-Sonic and M-Shadow soon entered the room. "All the Emerald's are collected." M-Sonic said. "Now we need to find Sonic and his friends, and trick them into giving me the other Emeralds." "I'll keep the red one here." Eggman said, "just incase they beat you in a battle. They do have the other 5 Emeralds and they can use it to destroy you." "O.K!" M-Shadow shouted. "Let's get on with it already!" M-Shadow scooped up the light blue Emerald and soon disappeared with M-Sonic.

Shadow stirred slightly. He finally came back. "Sonic!" He whispered. "Where are we?" "It looks like we're in Eggman's base." Sonic replied. "M-Sonic and M-Shadow are gone to look for Tails and the others. He looks exactly like me and M-Shadow looks exactly like you. It looks like we lost this battle. Eggman finally won." "I know you two are awake!" Eggman shouted. "How did you know?" Shadow asked. "Well, actually I was just seeing if you guys were awake." Eggman explained. "Well it looks like I won, Sonic and Shadow. The Emeralds will be mine and I will use them in any way as pleased. Maybe I'll just go up to ARK and use the cannon again. The mission file is already deleted. Or M-Sonic and M-Shadow can turn into there super-forms and rule the world with me!" "You won't get away with this!" Sonic growled. "Yes _I_ will. M-Sonic and Shadow took your comm.-watches. They will be able to find Tails' workshop and they are going to take the last 5 Emeralds. Thanks for doing all the work by finding most of the Emeralds!" With that Eggman left into another room. It looks like he is going to take a nap. _There is no hope!_ Shadow thought. _I have failed, Sonic, my friends and Maria! _"Hey Shadow!" Sonic whispered. He didn't want to wake Eggman. "Isn't that the a red Chaos Emerald right there on the bench. I know I'm not a Chaos Control master and I don't know how to do Chaos Blast, but can't you use it some how if you focus on it. You did it in the Much Music building." "Yeah." Shadow replied. "But in the office, I was just in front of it. The only thing blocking me was the wall." "Yeah, but isn't worth a try _to_ try Chaos Control from here. There is nothing to lose." "Well. I'll try!"

Shadow focused on the shining gem about five meters away. He closed his eyes. In his mind, he pictured the Emerald and focused to see if he can get an energy reading. After five minutes of concentrating, Sonic asked "Shadow can you do it?" Shadow couldn't listen if this was to work. Finally he got an energy reading. The Chaos Emerald detected that someone was reaching for its power. If you looked at the Emerald under a microscope, you would be able to see its energy codes. Shadow opened his eyes. "Time for Chaos Control!" Shadow said. He disappeared and in about a second, he reappeared outside of the chains and on the floor. Shadow ran to the Chaos Emerald, picked it up and threw it to Sonic. Sonic caught it with one of his hands (which was up on chains still, but he can catch it if his palm was open.) and soon he was on the ground. Sonic and Shadow disappeared. They reappeared on the ground outside in the middle of the street. That was when all the police started running towards them. Apparently, they arrived in the middle of a bank robbery. So, Shadow and Sonic just ran along the wall of the bank and went right into the window. Inside, they could see the hold up. The robber was inside the vault and was putting handful after handful of cash into his bag. Sonic ran up to the robber punched him in the face and spin-kicked him into the air towards Shadow. Shadow jumped into the air and made short work of him. Soon, the man was flying out the door. Sonic and Shadow teleported to the roof.

All right here is what we're going to do. We are going to teleport to Tails' house and take the Emeralds before M-Sonic and M-Shadow get there. They took our comm.-watches. Tails is probably out for a around the world trip. He wants to see how long it will take _The Storming _to go around the world. It will take probably about 2 hours. We wasted enough time. We should probably look around for M-Sonic and M-Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow blazed around the city for about half and hour. That was when realized the truth. _Tails said his plane was 4 times faster than the Tornado 2! _Shadow thought. _That means Tails should be almost home! _"Sonic stop!" Shadow screamed. "Tails said that _The Storming _was 4 times faster than the _Tornado 2_! We need to get there now!" _Chaos Control! _Shadow thought.

Sonic and Shadow reappeared close to Tails workshop. Tails were talking to M-Sonic and M-Shadow. He went inside and gotten the other 5 Emeralds. Sonic and Shadow ran to the scene. "Don't Tails!" Sonic screamed. "Don't give him the Emeralds. That's M-Sonic and M-Shadow." Tails stood there dumbfounded. Just as Sonic and Shadow got closer and closer, the red Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand, the light blue Chaos Emerald in M-Sonic's hand and the other Chaos Emeralds Tails had began to glow. Each produced the light of about 3 mini-suns. It grew so bright that Sonic and Shadow had to stop running when they were about 10 meters from the spot. _It's happening!_ Tails thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The 7 Chaos Emeralds shined so bright till you could have seen it from miles away. Sonic, Shadow, M-Sonic and M-Shadow focused on the shining Emeralds. The Emeralds then shone brighter till nobody could see an inch in front of them. Suddenly, the Emeralds stopped shinning. Actually, they disappeared. Everything was normal except for one thing. Sonic's entire body was gold. His spikes were rearranged, and it looked a _little _like Shadow's set of spikes. Also, around Sonic was a yellow force field. He looked as if he had an uncontrollable amount of power, but can handle it without any trouble. Shadow's entire body was silver except for his red strips on his spikes. His spikes were still in the same arrangement. He also had a force field and looked as if he had uncontrollable power, but can easily control it. M-Sonic and M-Shadow looked exactly like there originals. (Sonic and Shadow.)

"You know what?" Sonic shouted. "Let's bring this to downtown Station Square so everyone can see who is the real Sonic and Shadow. We are going fight in front of CNN Station Square so they can have a video of this fight." "Well it doesn't matter, we all know who is going to win." M-Shadow replied. All four of them immediately teleported to the area in front of CNN. Sonic and Shadow split to face their copies by themselves. So did M-Sonic and M-Shadow.

People lined up in the middle of the streets. Up above, Tails' new plane, _The Storming,_ glided above the semi-organized fight.

M-Sonic rushed up to Sonic with his foot in the lead. (Jump kick.) Sonic caught the foot and tried to throw M-Sonic into the floor. Unfortunately, M-Sonic brought his next foot towards Sonic. Sonic blocked it with his left arm. M-Sonic tried to punch. It was blocked. He tried to kick. Blocked. It kept on going except each hit was less than a second after the previous one. Sonic had to use all his reflexes to keep up the pace.

Shadow and M-Shadow was having a much more intense fight. (Shadow was very angry that Eggman had copied him.) Shadow was flown to the floor. M-Shadow was just about to attack him with an elbow jab. Shadow countered by kicking M-Shadow away. As soon as M-Shadow landed on the floor. Shadow fired a few fireballs at M-Shadow. M-Shadow easily dodged them. Then he quickly attacked Shadow and knocked him away from CNN. Shadow stopped in mid-air and glared at M-Shadow.

M-Sonic was having a time of his life. (He was stronger than Sonic and M-Shadow was stronger than Shadow.) M-Sonic punched Sonic so hard that he literally flew into the CNN building. Sonic, with quick thinking, Chaos Controlled everybody that was in the way of his trajectory. Soon he was on the other side of the building. M-Sonic flew through the hole in the walls, which were made by Sonic. Sonic launched a fairly large fireball at M-Sonic. M-Sonic did not react in time and was launched back through the holes out the other side and straight into a brick building. (He could not go through it since bricks are weaker than glass. As he looked up, he saw Sonic breathing pretty hard. He was tired.

Sonic increased his power so he wouldn't be tired anymore. _It's show time! _Sonic thought. All this time, he wasn't using his best techniques. M-Sonic rushed to Sonic to deliver another blow. Just before Sonic was hit, he teleported to behind M-Sonic and delivered blow after blow. He kicked M-Sonic away from him. Then he teleported into the path of M-Sonic and punched him a few more. M-Sonic was flying away when Sonic teleported into the path of M-Sonic again and gave him a large set of punches. M-Sonic crashed to the floor, leaving a large dent on the pavement. He lived through the blast and he learned. M-Sonic rushed to Sonic once more. He already knew what Sonic was going to do. Sonic teleported to behind M-Sonic and lifted his arm to punch him. Unfortunately, M-Sonic teleported to _behind_ Sonic. Then he gave Sonic multiple amounts of combos and did it without any letups.

Shadow was already intensely fighting. He was losing as well. M-Shadow learned what Sonic had done. He has the power to share information with M-Sonic. He teleported to behind Shadow and delivered combos. When Shadow was blasted away, he teleported into the path of Shadow and delivered more combos. Shadow silently began to get more and more angry. Finally Shadow was on the floor. So was Sonic. They looked at each other. Both decided that they needed to end the fight _now_! M-Shadow rushed to Shadow. Shadow, instead of teleporting, smashed his knee as hard as he can on M-Shadow's face. M-Shadow flew upward in a diagonal away from Shadow.

Sonic did all he can to send M-Sonic up into M-Shadow. Everybody looked at each other. It was awkward that M-Sonic and M-Shadow are back-to-back and Sonic and Shadow are apart from each other. _What are they planning! _Thought _both _Tails and M-Sonic.

That was when they seen Sonic and Shadow holding a red energy ball. "C.C. Blast!" Shouted both Sonic and Shadow. (C.C. Blast is short form for Concentrated Chaos Blast. This attack can only be used in super forms and Sonic knew this attack from before. Shadow however knows how to do Chaos Blast without being in super form, and using only one Chaos Emerald.) The powerful red balls headed for both M-Sonic and M-Shadow. M-Sonic and M-Shadow countered with there own fire balls. M-Shadow's fireball went right into Shadow's CC Blast. They didn't explode. Instead they hung suspended mid-air against each other. Whoever brought out more energy would be able to force both energy balls against the other. This was also the case between M-Sonic and Sonic. Sonic knew that he and Shadow would lose if they keep the battle like this. M-Sonic and M-Shadow would eventually figure out how to put _much _more power into the ball.

Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon a ball hung in the air that looked electrified. Sonic's hands were not holding it; it hung in the middle of the air just in front of Sonic. Sonic's hand were too busy pushing energy into his CC Blast. Sonic concentrated once more. The ball flew into M-Sonic and M-Shadow's direction. The ball hit them and electrified them. They were about to scream but the two fireballs and the two CC Blasts hit them. A colossal explosion followed which was followed by a shockwave. When the explosion ceased, nothing was in the air except for particles of M-Sonic and M-Shadow.

_We did it! _Shadow thought. _They did it! _Tails thought who was still in the air in _The Storming. Crap! _Eggman thought. _They did it. _As if everyone could read his mind, everyone looked up and saw Eggman floating in his vehicle. "I'll do it!" Tails shouted. He pressed a button and a missile was fired from _The Storming. _The missile hit Eggman and ignited his entire vehicle. Eggman flew far away. No one knew where he landed.

Sonic teleported to beside Shadow. They shook hands. "We did it!" Shadow shouted. "We still have one more choir!" Sonic shouted. Both Sonic and Shadow teleported away.

They arrived at Eggman's base. "You know what to do." Sonic said. Then he teleported away. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted. A sphere surrounded Shadow's body. Then it went away from him in a form of a shockwave. The shockwave ripped through Eggman's base and blew away its supports. Shadow teleported away to Sonic. Sonic was staring at the indentation in the ground above Eggman's hideout. "Let's go home." Shadow said. They both teleported to their house. Soon they were in their normal form.

"They were fighting!" Shouted Amy into the phone. "I can't believe I missed all of it!" She was talking to Knuckles. "Don't worry!" Sonic said from behind her. She gasped. Clearly she was frightened. "CNN have the entire fight on tape." Sonic put the Chaos Emeralds into their places inside a safe, which was in the middle of a wall. The safe had the places for each color and had the bottom shape of the Chaos Emeralds engraved in the metal so the Emeralds can slide into their places and not fall out. It was used so the house can be powered by their energy, which kept the electricity bills down. After setting each Emerald into their place and locking the safe, Sonic said "Shadow! Want to race?" "Sure!" He replied. "We start from the pacific ocean down to this house." Off they went into the darkening sunlight.

Please review this story…I need to see where my mistakes are and I need to see if this story was OK!


End file.
